lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Confidence Man
Confidence Man is de 8ste aflevering van seizoen 1. Shannon krijgt een levensbedreigende astma-aanval en de enige die haar kan helpen is Sawyer, waarvan Boone denkt dat hij haar inhalers gestolen heeft. Als Sawyer weigert te helpen, moet Jack besluiten of hij geweld zal gebruiken om de medicijnen terug te krijgen. = Verhaal = Flashbacks Sawyer lag samen met Jessica in bed. Plots realiseerde Sawyer zich dat hij te laat was voor een belangrijke vergadering en haastte zich naar buiten. Hij nam een koffer vast maar in al zijn haast sprong de koffer open en viel er een hele hoop geld uit. Jess keek hem verwonderd aan en vroeg wat Sawyer met al dat geld moest. Sawyer vertelde haar dat hij samen met iemand anders investeerde in aandelen. Sawyer zou 140.000 dollar investeren terwijl zijn partner 160 000 dollar zou uitgeven. Voor deze 300.000 dollar zouden ze 1 aandeel in de oliebusiness kunnen kopen. Sawyer beweerde dat het aandeel in korte tijd zou verdriedubbelen. Jessica was geïnteresseerd en stelde Sawyer voor dat haar man zou investeren in de aandelen in plaats van Sawyers oorspronkelijke zakenpartner. Jessica wist haar man te overtuigen. Het kwam tussen een afspraak tussen Sawyer en David, de man van Jessica. David leek niet overtuigd van Jessica’s vertrouwen in Sawyer en twijfelde om zijn geld aan Sawyer te geven. Zelfs na Sawyers voorstel aan David om zijn deel van het geld aan David mee te geven voor 1 nacht was David nog steeds ongerust. Pas toen Sawyer dreigde weg te gaan hapte David toe. Hij zou het geld de volgende dag aan Sawyer overhandigen. Die avond kreeg Sawyer bezoek van Kilo. Kilo had de 140.000$ aan Sawyer geleend en verwachtte deze spoedig terug tegen een intrest van 50%. Kilo bedreigde Sawyer om het geld zo snel mogelijk terug te geven. Hier leren we dat dit alles een plan van Sawyer was om Jessica en David op te lichten. Sawyer wou er met hun 160.000$ vandoor gaan. De volgende morgen staat Sawyer klaar om het geld bij David op te halen om daarna met de noorderzon te vertrekken. Hij neemt de aktetas vast en is van plan om te vertrekken als hij plots het zoontje van het koppel ziet. Sawyer beseft nu dat hij op het punt staat om zelf de man te worden die hij zo haatte, de man die ervoor had gezorgd dat zijn vader zijn moeder had vermoord. Sawyer laat de aktetas vallen en blaast de deal af. Doordat Sawyer de tas met al het geld achterliet heeft hij Kilo nooit kunnen terugbetalen. We weten niet of dit nog gevolgen heeft gehad in het leven van Sawyer. Op het eiland Kate vindt op het strand een exemplaar van Watership Down. Al snel weet ze dat dit een boek van Sawyer is. Als Sawyer teruggaat naar zijn voorraad treft hij er Boone aan die door zijn spullen neust. Boone zocht de inhalers van Shannon die ervoor zorgen dat haar astma-aanvallen overgaan. Boone zocht ze in de tassen van Sawyer omdat hij Sawyer het boek "Watership Down" zag lezen, een boek dat samen met de inhalers in de koffer van Boone zat. Sawyer wil echter niet luisteren en slaat Boone in elkaar. In de grotten verzorgt Jack Sayid en Boone. Sayid, die bewusteloos werd geslagen door een onbekende bij een poging om van het eiland te ontsnappen, heeft een gesprek met Locke. Locke wijst Sayid erop dat de dader wel eens Sawyer kon zijn en geeft hem een van zijn jachtmessen. Ondertussen heeft Shannon een hevige astma-aanval. Jack gaat naar de tent van Sawyer en doorzoekt zijn spullen. Sawyer hindert hem en even lijkt er een gevecht tussen de twee te komen. Kate is echter net op tijd om te verhinderen dat Jack en Sawyer gaan vechten. Sawyer weigert zelfs na dit incident om de inhalers terug te geven. Ook Kate heeft geen succes als ze bij Sawyer om de inhalers vraagt. Hij wil ze enkel geven in ruil voor een kus maar Kate gaat niet op zijn voorstel in. Het gaat steeds slechter met Shannon, Jack beseft dat ze een oplossing moeten vinden en vraagt Sayid om raad. Samen slaan ze Sawyer bewusteloos en nemen hem mee het oerwoud in waar ze scherpe bamboestokjes tussen zijn vingernagels steken. Sawyer wil nu wel zeggen waar de inhalers zijn maar alleen tegen Kate. Kate komt en Sawyer wil voordat hij zegt waar de inhalers zijn een kus van Kate. Teneinde raad gaat Kate op zijn voorstel in. Sawyer bekent hierna dat hij de inhalers helemaal niet heeft en dat het boek was aangespoeld. Hierdoor wordt Sayid zo razend dat hij Sawyer aanvalt en hem neersteekt met het mes dat hij van Locke had gekregen. Het mes treft Sawyers arm en doorboort een slagader. Jack weet Sawyer echter te redden van een zekere dood. Ondertussen roept Sun de hulp van Michael in om Shannon te redden. Sun weet veel van planten en vraagt aan Michael om een bepaalde plantensoort te zoeken. Jin is echter niet opgezet met de band tussen Sun en Michael. Kate praat met Sawyer en ontdekt zo de brief die Sawyer schreef. Ze heeft al vlug door dat het Sawyer zelf was die de brief schreef toen hij een kind was. Sun weet Shannon te redden van een erge aanval door haar de planten te gebruiken die Michael meebracht. De eucalyptusplant zorgt ervoor dat Shannon door de aanvallen komt. Sayid vertrekt uit het kamp, hij kan niet geloven dat hij iemand heeft gemarteld nadat hij had gezworen het nooit meer te doen. Hij gaat weg om het eiland te verkennen. = Trivia = *Sawyers echte naam is James, niet Sawyer. *Sawyer las "Watership Down", een boek over een kolonie konijnen. *Locke beschuldigt Sawyer van iets wat hij zelf heeft gedaan. Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Seizoen 1